


After Action and a Mystery

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight's Creators did not react well, and then Thundercracker has a mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Action and a Mystery

Midnight brushed that wondering joy right back at Thundercracker and then she was falling, watching the trees that hadn't been all that far away getting closer in a matter of astroseconds. Then she hit one, grabbing a branch for a moment before it was torn out of her hands, grabbing at another, and another, slamming down through the trees until she could get herself stopped and drop the last half-length. She had branches everywhere, but no-one was going to notice the streaks of his paint past the gashes in her own from the branches. It hurt, some, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix herself if she had to... She picked up a jog, carefully, throwing her comm open as she got closer, reaching out fuzzy and worried for Ironhide, in case papa and her daddies were still fighting... ::Uncle? Is everybody okay?::

Ironhide's relief boiled through the comm-channel, even as she felt the echo of evasives on Thundercracker's part. It was a strange sensation, but she thought it would fade, as it should only be a short-term effect of sharing fields so intensely. ::Fine, now we know you're safe, little bit,:: he sent back. ::They've been tearing up half the field trying to get to you. Old Bucket Head had to call Devastator for protection from your papa.::

::I'm not sure you could have found me... I think I made some trees very unhappy, and my helm hurts... he's got some wicked pitch and yaw to him, when he's pissed... ow. I'm glad everybody's okay... and that's just too funny... oh, papa...:: she sent, entirely loving and affectionate. ::He wouldn't have been happy. What about my daddies, are they still too busy to talk to?::

::Chasing Thundercracker down now with all they've got, but I've sent the all clear to them,:: Ironhide sent to her. ::Not that they'll listen, at least not your more temperamental one.:: Ironhide watched as the teal jet had to do some fancy airwork to avoid Sideswipe, only to get buffeted by a near miss from one of Sunstreaker's missiles.

::Heh. I guess that answers whether he made it back to the battlefield -- is Devastator why they're still there? I know I've been gone a little while, unless my chronometer's jarred... No, daddy doesn't listen well to anyone, especially not when he's pretending nothing worries him...:: She focused on them next to try and protect Thundercracker covertly. ::Daddy,:: she sent at both of her daddies, light and easy, hoping she was close enough to reach them, ::I'm okay. The trees hurt me worse than he did...::

::Stupid stunt you pulled,:: Sunstreaker told her bluntly, but his worry often did make him fiercely hurtful.

::Be right with you, after I tag his aft!:: Sideswipe sent, concentrating for one last attempt with his pack.

::Though I think...yep, they'll be running now. Your papa just broke Bonecrusher's linkage.:: Ironhide was proud of his leader in that send. Not many mecha stood up to a gestalt alone.

::Who'd I learn it from?:: she sent in return to her sharper, dangerous daddy, brushing all of her love against him. ::I didn't want to get caught in that much rubble, and I know those sonics when they're about to come at me!:: She switched her attention to Sideswipe, then, giving over where she was -- and she finally made it to the treeline, staying down in the shadows of it where her deep colors hid her better. She watched the last moments of Devastator crumpling down into his components and the rest of the Decepticons take to the air immediately afterwards. Thank Primus, not coming her way! ::So I see,:: she sent at Ironhide, happily radiating pride in her papa's strength.

::He's a fine fighter when he has to be,:: Ironhide sent, pride mixing with weariness for the necessity.

Sunstreaker snorted, but had to fire to get his slagging twin out of the sights of a 'Con desperate to flee the scene, and not about to be deterred by the red nuisance.

She leaned against Ironhide on the link, cuddling, and once the field was clear of 'Cons she let herself come on out, looking around for Ratchet who was on the move of course, putting away weaponry for the tools of his trade. Bluestreak was down; that was just going to fuel her daddies both being edgy for a while, since the younger mech was sort of their friend...not that Sunstreaker would ever admit it. Sideswipe was already hurrying that way, to lend a hand, but Sunstreaker was cutting a course directly for Midnight. Prime, on the other hand, was holding vigil in the direction the 'Cons had retreated, to make certain it was not a trick like Megatron had pulled a few times. Only once he was sure they would not turn would he help with the damaged mechs, offering his trailer to hold them for the haul home or performing battlefield repairs to stabilize them.

She picked up her own speed some, jogging again, stopping just shy of him to see what he was going to do this time. He cuffed her helm, gently for him, for the worrying of all of them, but he appraised her too, taking in the damage. ::Looks like you got in some good blows on him,:: he said, satisfied, and totally mistaking the paint scratches that showed teal.

::We went around,:: she agreed -- in some ways, she was pretty sure she'd landed the worst blows of the war to him with the softest touches of her hands -- ::but I'm not doing that again unless I can bribe the coding and machining for the jetpack out of daddy, falling hurt. A lot. I think half my systems crashed -- I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm back online just fine, I promise...::

Sunstreaker still growled. ::Full check once casualties clear out of Hatchet's bay,:: he told her sternly.

She heaved a sigh, looking at him unhappily for a moment, then nodded, ::Yes, daddy. Of course.::

He grunted a slight acknowledgment of her obedience, then shifted to look over the field, just happening to come to her side so close that his arm was touching hers. He wasn't much for public affection, but in his own way, he knew just how important it was to a young one.

That her daddy was willing to be right up against her when she was covered in bits of branches, needles, tar, sap, and leaves, and her paint was scratched to the pits and back... She moved a little, dropping a clean edge of her helm against his shoulder for a moment, before she -- tried, apparently... to kneel and wound up crouching instead, working on getting bits of tree out of her.

That was enough to break his resolve; he'd get to the washracks soon enough, and she needed help. She was his, and creations were to be cherished in all the ways he had never known. His hands were gentle, as he helped her, coaxing her into partial transformation where it would aid removing the organic debris.

She shifted part of her weight against his hand as he nudged her into transforming, more than willing to let him help her get clean -- if anyone knew the tricks for that, it was her daddy!

By the time she was clear of debris, the Autobots were ready to roll for home, with only Bluestreak needing the ride inside Prime's trailer...and Midnight being told to by both her daddies. She muttered at them both irritably, but she walked on over to her papa, moving around to in front of him. "Room for one more up there? I don't know why they're so insistent..."

"I always have room for you, Midnight," he said, and the relief that she was safe and sound was so thick in the gentle pet of his comms to hers in wordless checking. Sideswipe smirked from across the way; he knew Prime wouldn't have settled until he had contact with her.

Sunny knew it too, but contented himself with smacking Sideswipe's helm. "Jet pack for her."

She pressed against his side for a moment, just as wordlessly reassuring him that she was just fine, just an unfriendly tree and some ground, and she darted around behind to climb up, stretching herself out full-length on the side of the trailer Bluestreak wasn't. Roller darted out and tucked himself against her chassis, making her laugh, just a little, and drape her hand on him, cuddling him in.

Sides yelped, jumping, and eyed his twin. "On a femme? I figured that was why she didn't pull that code in the first place..."

Sunstreaker actually rolled his optics at that. "You don't think! Ever notice how she's got that shoulder mount? You have to adapt the code for her, idiot!" He didn't have one because of his missile launcher.

"...okay, okay, I'll see if I can figure it out. Ask Ratchet if I can't.... good enough?"

Sunstreaker nodded, transforming to fall in at the front of the convoy home.

Sides waited and picked up drag, with Jazz -- he didn't mind the dust, and he wanted some time to think about that anyway.

`~`~`~`~`

Everyone knew Starscream had been injured in the fight, but Thundercracker found that his trine leader and Commander had decided he did not want the Constructicons nor his trine touching the damage. Mainly because he'd been in the medical area as Scavenger replaced part of Skywarp's wings, and a ping to Starscream went unanswered. It was curious, and left Thundercracker at odds with himself. On one digit, he really didn't want to explain his 'fight', but on the other, he still had a base interest in being certain Starscream remained functional, at least to enjoy some perks of rank.

Skywarp never asked, merely crowing about how Thundercracker had really given that Autobrat a hard lesson in warfare. Thundercracker didn't even comment, and was relieved when Skywarp was ordered to quarters so the welds could set.

A scan of the base told him Starscream was not aboard. When Thundercracker realized that, he debated whether he should go search for his trine leader, or if he should just go to quarters for recharge. It was passing Ramjet, who wanted gory details of the 'fight' with the femme that made up his mind. He commed the current communication officer, getting Swindle which boded poorly for the next several Terran cycles, with his intent of recon and scouting, in case the Autobots had sent a spy so soon.

Swindle at least couldn't pry into the lie like Soundwave might have, and Thundercracker was soon flying free to find Starscream, hoping the glitch wasn't plotting to blow them all up again.


End file.
